thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 44
Digitization Bottom of the Well -- Area 51, Sector 3 #Tong -- "We can get you to Sector 3, but no further" (Savage was on 3. Who's "we"? Who is working together behind me?) ##Everett and Tong at odds. Savage behind Tong. DECISION: TONG HIDDEN PHILOSOPHICAL GEM. MAY BACK AT PROJECT CONCLUSION ##Antimatter reactors? Bypass fusion tech? ##Aquinas Protocol was UN legislation to create ECHELON, everything routed there. (DuClare estate? Housed III) Originally surveillance, can censor/control. ##"So long as technology has a global reach, someone will have the world in the palm of his hand." -- Page/Everett/Dowd fit the bill here ##Destruction -- loss of government -- city-states, craftsmen, "Government on a scale comprehensible to its citizens." #Helios -- desire for human emotion. Ruling need or simple want? Can an AI feel wanting? ##"A corpse, yes; you feel something. I must know what you are feeling." ##Helios, unchecked, would likely overpower, assimilate, and kill me. Is the InfoLink not a suitable port for union? #Page: own augs nearly complete -- "More powerful than you can imagine." ##What augs? No union w/Helios? #Greasels/Karkians in A51? #Helios: Explain why I was allowed to reach 3. Kept in Aquinas Hub ##Can see everything, but can't interact? Thought Aquinas could censor and control media #Engie alive in tower -- "Jerri" #Anon -- Suzie: "Cages are open" "I got into the Aquinas Hub" "Monkey friends are transgenics" (grays, obviously) #Sec terminal near Jerri -- "Augmentation Containment" special option #Lab B13 -- antimatter. "Blue fusion gizmos" -- better idea of how those reactors work #Jacob Mackenzie -- Karyo (Elevator MIB?) -- moving explosives to secure, structurally sound location. #Coolant rods, hub next to tower Analysis #"We" is some great force comprised of an unknown number of individuals with no specific names. ##As mentioned earlier. Decision is new, however. In previous playthroughs, I would back Everett, sometimes Helios. Now, however, I feel that I can only trust Tong; the finality of the decision to fire the antimatter reactors is the only constant answer to any of this. Too many stones left unturned with the other options. ##The antimatter rx's circumvent conventional efforts to achieve fusion (which is still stuck in the perpetual "only 10 more years" stage). ##So, if I have this right, Aquinas is both legislation, routing hardware at Area 51, and surveillance algorithms under the ECHELON program. Its influence and power has grown from a PATRIOT Act extension to a true Orwellian menace. ##Very true; these are the most powerful men on the planet. Everett knows where the routing station is. If Area 51 is spared, Daedalus can be rebuilt or Morpheus (ECHELON VI?) can take his place instead of Helios possibly turning malicious. ##This is one of the central themes to modern political discourse and Tong's endgame solution. I believe, if I may interject some of my own philosophy for a moment, that "Government on a scale comprehensible to its citizens" must reach the popular vernacular in order for progress to be made in any fashion. #Interesting concepts, all. How human is Helios? How perfect is he, should he be subjected to human emotion and subjectivity? Does he destroy any possibility of bign a perfect ruler by having emotions at all? ##Helios's assimilation poses a similar issue to following Everett and Dowd; couldn't the AI just shut JC's augmentations off at a whim when it has taken the humanity it needs to govern effectively? Could Helios take what it needs through JC's InfoLink? Furthermore, what's the bandwidth on that? #Being strapped into a floating glass orb is pretty powerful, yeah, sure. ##What augmentations is he speaking of? Why would he mention them if he was simply going to assimilate completely into Helios, as seemed to be his plan? JC's own assimilation, should you choose it, shows him walking out of the chamber; a different outcome than Page appears to be planning for in his own assimilation -- he anticipates complete digitization of consciousness, it seems. #Definitely there, but deep down. Unknown why. Security force, sure, but biological experimentation shouldn't so top secret to be as far down as Sector 4. #Helios seems to be off the Aquinas hub; Aquinas itself is poorly explained in Deus Ex. It has too many possible references. ##Upon further analysis, Helios is kept off the grid by the Aquinas routing station; once he gets access to the grid, he gains access privileges. #One of the last non-MJ12 left. Provides some conversation, but not much. #Were Gray/monkey genetic experiments being carried out on 4? (Nope -- Gray/bovines, but the appearance of Grays are like monkeys) #Odd that a simple aug upgrade would need to be contained like that. #Even the Majestic 12 are unsure of how the antimatter rx's work. "Blue fusion" is interesting, but is a fictional construct. #"Agent" is only given to augs or MIB's. At this point I think Karyo may be the agent sent up the lift -- explains his slightly off appearance. Karyo is never directly mentioned by any speaking characters in the game. The only references are casualty and security reports scattered about from the silo onwards. Explosives aren't seen, to my knowledge. #The coolant here is probably for the antimatter rx, or the machines that house the Aquinas protocol routing station or Helios. Page 45 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages